


Present

by silentdescant



Series: Babygirl [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Plug, Christmas Presents, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Nicknames, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott has a present for Mitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda requested babygirl universe, sexting while Mitch is in public. Beta'd by RagingRainbow <3

**where r u**

**mitchy**

**miiiiiiiitch**

**answer me**

**why are you not in my arms?????**

**baby**

**mitchyyyy answer me**

**babygirl I miss u**

It’s the eighth text in the space of about five minutes and Mitch is ready to throw his incessantly vibrating phone against a wall, but when he glances at the latest one, his heart aches. They’re in Texas, and they’re staying with their families, and they haven’t seen each other in a day and a half, and it’s so ridiculous that Mitch misses Scott as much as he does.

 **Shopping with my dad stop texting me I miss u too** , he taps quickly.

Scott’s reply is immediate: **want to see you tonight, babygirl**

Mike turns around, holding a box of cereal. “Do you like this one?” he asks.

“I—” The phone vibrates again. Heat blooms across Mitch’s cheeks and he hasn’t even read the text yet. “Sure, yeah. Is it gluten free?”

**want to fuck u in your bedroom, keep u quiet so your parents can’t hear**

“It says it is. Do you want almond milk too or is the stuff we’ve got at home fine?”

**gonna make u scream**

**my hand over ur mouth**

**youre daddys girl tonight**

Mitch stares at his phone.

“Mitch?”

“Yes, dad—Dad. Yeah. It’s fine. Um…” There’s no salvation amongst the cereal boxes. Mitch wants to sit down. His knees feel a little shaky.

“Pick out whatever kind of coffee you want. You like Starbucks, right? All I have is Folgers. Maybe get some tea, too.”

“Can Scott come over tonight?” The words tumble from Mitch’s mouth and his voice sounds too loud to his own ears, inappropriate for the quiet grocery store. His phone is vibrating again and Mitch feels it throughout his body. His heart also sounds too loud; his blood is roaring in his head. Can Mike hear it? Can everyone?

Mike turns to face him again. “For dinner?”

“Or after… just to… hang out.” Mitch hopes this ugly linoleum floor will swallow him whole.

“Sure. Your mom wants to make cookies tonight, though. Can you grab some butter? I’ll meet you in the frozen section.”

Relief rushes through Mitch’s chest, releasing the twisted-up knots of his stomach as he nods and books it for the end of the aisle. There are only a few other people in the store this early in the day, and thankfully the dairy section is vacant.

**gonna spread u out on ur bed**

**open u up slow**

**got u a christmaspresnt babygirl**

**wana use it on u**

**tonight**

“Daddy, stop,” Mitch whispers. He looks up and stares at the selection of butter options, fanning himself with one hand. The cool air feels nice. Necessary. His cheeks are surely red and glowing by now. He wants to call Scott. He wants to hear Scott’s voice. He likes it when Scott gets really deep, almost raspy and growly when he murmurs low in Mitch’s ear.

He can’t take forever picking out butter. Mike is waiting for him at the other side of the store. Mitch’s hands are shaking as he types his reply: **What is it? Give me a hint daddy**

**its sparkly**

**like u**

**itll feel nice in ur ass babygirl**

The phone tumbles out of Mitch’s hands and lands amongst the cream cheese at the bottom of the refrigerated shelf. He exhales sharply and shakes himself, forcing his thoughts to the present, to his surroundings, to his task— _get the butter, get the butter now, get the butter and go_ —and away from whatever sparkly toy Scott is going to fuck him with tonight.

He grabs a box of Land O’Lakes and shoves his phone in his back pocket. He shouldn’t keep reading this shit in public. His heart is racing; he can’t take it.

His phone keeps vibrating against his ass, and that’s really not helping.

Mitch manages to get through the shopping trip without incident. He doesn’t look at his phone again until he’s in the passenger seat of his dad’s car. He cranks the volume automatically, hoping it will give him some privacy, but of course, _of course_ Mike has their new Christmas album in his car. Scott’s voice blasts in his ears for a few seconds before Mitch turns the stereo off again.

“Aw, I like that one,” Mike says.

“I don’t want to listen to myself right now,” Mitch replies, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. He takes out his phone. He’s almost scared to look.

**want my mouth on you babygirl**

**and my fingers in your ass, stretching you**

**need to stretch you so wide for my present**

**ur gonna love it**

**then i’m gonna come all over your tits andyour facean d yor mouth fuck**

**pose for me babygirl**

**let me watch you get urself off**

**thinging about u looking so pretty**

**want to lick my come off ur nipples**

Mitch drops his hands to his lap, grateful of his bulky sweater. He shouldn’t be reading this. He should not be reading this in the car with his father. With the screen tilted toward the window, Mitch quickly texts, **Come over soon i need u**

 **where are u now** , Scott asks.

 **Omwh. Cant wait til tonight. Fuck me now.** Mitch clears his throat. “So, Scott might come over this afternoon instead of after dinner.”

His phone vibrates again. **patience babygirl. not til tonight.**

“Tell him he should stay for dinner.”

Mitch frowns. “He’s gonna make me wait,” he whispers.

“Wait for what?” Mike asks.

“Oh, um…” Mitch looks everywhere but his phone, casting around for something to say. There’s no easy way to back out of this conversation. If he makes a fuss, Mike will press harder. “He said he has a Christmas present for me.”

“Invite him over for dinner,” Mike says. “It’ll be nice to have him over. If he’s not planning on spending time with his own family, I mean.”

“I’ll ask.”

**Mike wants you to come over for dinner. Can’t refuse now, daddy.**

Scott’s reply takes a several minutes. They’re pulling into the driveway when Mitch’s phone finally vibrates again. **tell mike i’m planning on fucking u on ur childhood bed, see what he says then**

Mitch climbs out of the car and types furiously, **fuck u I WANT MY PRESENT**

**MITCH**

“Mitch!”

He jumps, heart leaping into his throat, and swings around to face his dad, nearly dropping his phone in the process. At the front door, Mike rolls his eyes.

“Get the rest of the groceries and come inside.”

He looks down at his newest text messages.

**don’t be a brat or I wont give it to you**

**i’ll come over after dinner w/ my folks**

**be a good girl. ttyl baby xoxo**

***

Mitch has his hands full of cookie dough when the doorbell rings that evening. His head snaps up sharply; he probably looks like a deer in the headlights, judging by his mom’s questioning look.

“It’s Scott,” he says. “Probably.”

“I’ll get it!” Mike calls from the living room.

“He should’ve come over earlier. He missed dinner,” Nel tells him.

“He said he was having dinner with his parents,” Mitch replies. He strains to hear the low murmur of conversation at the front door.

Mike and Scott come into the kitchen a moment later and Scott greets Nel with a kiss on the cheek. He then does the same to Mitch, cool as a cucumber. He’s carrying a box wrapped in glittery pink paper. It has a bow on top. Mitch doesn’t know what’s inside it, but he knows it’s something sexy. He stares at the box when Scott puts it on the counter. He can’t tear his eyes away.

“Smells amazing in here,” Scott says.

“There’s some on the cooling rack if you want to try one.” Nel gestures to the finished cookies and Scott’s eyes widen. He makes an exaggerated groan of pleasure.

“I might eat them all. Just warning you.”

Mitch scrapes dough off his fingers. “Hey, mom, can I—”

“No, go ahead and finish up,” Scott cuts in. “Your present can wait.”

“Early Christmas presents, huh?” Mike says. “Mitch has been impatient all day.”

Scott catches Mitch’s gaze and grins wickedly. “I know.”

“Tease. That’s what you are,” Mitch grumbles. Scott steps closer to him and rubs a hand firmly down his back. It feels nice—of course it does, Scott’s hands on him again at long last—but it’s not anything close to satisfying. Scott chases a shiver back up his spine and leaves his hand resting at the nape of Mitch’s neck while Mitch finishes mixing the dough.

Scott keeps up a steady stream of casual conversation with Mitch’s parents, and the cookies don’t take long to lay out. Once they’re in the oven and Mitch has washed his hands, his mom shoos him away, insisting she can finish on her own.

“He’ll wash up later,” Scott says.

“What!”

“Only good girls get presents.” His voice is soft but lilting, definitely still loud enough for Mike and Nel to hear.

Mitch’s cheeks burn red. He snaps his mouth shut. He’s pretty sure Mike is staring at him. “Duh, of course I’m going to wash up after,” he mumbles. “Now get my present and let’s go.”

Scott picks up the pink box and spins it in his hands before following Mitch out of the kitchen. He’s so smug and Mitch has been waiting all damn day. When they finally get to Mitch’s bedroom and close the door behind them, Mitch whirls around and gives Scott an exaggerated pout.

“Somebody’s impatient.”

“Daddy, you’ve been teasing me since this morning. It’s not fair.”

Scott tosses the box lightly and it lands on Mitch’s desk chair. Mitch stares after it.

“It can wait,” Scott murmurs. “Right now I just want to kiss you. Missed you, babygirl.”

“Missed you too, daddy. So fucking codependent.”

“It’s okay. C’mere, baby.”

Mitch steps into Scott’s arms and melts into his embrace. They’ve been apart for two days. He shouldn’t feel this desperate for Scott’s touch. For his scent, his strength, his voice. And yet, Mitch has been craving Scott’s presence ever since they got to Texas and went to their separate homes. Mitch breathes in deep and lets Scott’s calmness seep into his lungs and spread like smoke throughout his entire body. It works like a drug, makes his limbs heavy and lax.

Scott hooks a finger under Mitch’s jaw and tilts his head up, meets his lips in a tender, sweet kiss. Mitch’s knees feel like jello. He’s wanted this all day.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed,” Scott whispers.

Nodding, Mitch begins unbuttoning his jeans and kicks off his shoes. Scott, meanwhile, retrieves the present and sits in the desk chair, placing the gift on his lap. He watches Mitch undress, but Mitch doesn’t want to put on a show. He’s too impatient still. He’s quick about stripping, tossing his jeans and sweater over the top of his suitcase, and climbs onto the bed before taking off his underwear.

“You want to see it, baby?”

“Yes, please.”

Scott passes him the box. Mitch carefully unsticks the bow and sets it aside, and then his fingers automatically find the taped edges of the sparkly paper and dig underneath. He’s hesitant about ripping it at first, but curiosity gets the better of him. The pink paper rips into long, wide strips and falls away. The box inside is nondescript—which makes sense if it’s a sex toy—and Mitch unfolds the flaps eagerly.

Lying in a velvet-lined, perfectly formed indent is something sparkly, just like Scott said. It’s a butt plug, and it’s metal and shiny, a smooth teardrop shape, but what catches Mitch’s attention is the base. The rim is encrusted with tiny, glittering diamonds and at the center is a large, pale pink jewel.

Scott joins him on the bed, kneeling in front of him. He moves the wrapping paper out of the way and guides Mitch’s hand to touch the plug. “I’m gonna fuck you with this tonight,” he says. “Then I want you to wear it on Christmas morning when you wake up and open everybody else’s presents with your family. I want you to feel it inside you and know I’m right there, I gave you this, I made you do this. I want you to text me how it feels.”

“Yes,” Mitch breathes.

“You want to try it on, baby?”

Mitch swallows. “Yes.”

“Lie back. Do you have lube?”

“My, uh, my suitcase.”

Scott retrieves it—of course he knows exactly which suitcase pocket Mitch uses to keep his lube, they’ve traveled with each other for years, but it still sends a burst of warmth through Mitch’s chest—and comes back to the bed with a hungry smile lighting his face. He settles between Mitch’s spread legs.

“Remember, you have to be quiet,” he warns. “These walls aren’t that thick.”

Mitch nods. “I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

“Good girl. Open for me now…”

At Scott’s gentle nudge to his inner thigh, Mitch spreads his legs wider and lifts his knees, putting his hole fully on display for Scott. He watches eagerly as Scott drizzles lube over his fingers and rubs them together to warm it. He’s more than ready when Scott slides one finger into him; it’s been a few days, but Mitch is relaxed and excited, and he only waits a few seconds before asking for more. Scott obliges and slips his second finger inside, immediately working on stretching him.

“You’re desperate tonight, baby,” Scott murmurs. “Take it slow.”

“Don’t want to,” Mitch answers. “All day, you’ve been teasing me. I need you, daddy.”

“Shhh.”

Mitch glances surreptitiously at the door and lowers his voice. “Please don’t make me wait.”

Thankfully, Scott gives in and withdraws his fingers. He sets the plug against Mitch’s ass and smears the leftover lube around the metal. It’s a shock of cold when it touches his skin but it warms quickly, even without Scott pushing it inside yet.

He takes his time putting it in, really drawing out the stretch by pulsing it in and out, never pushing past the widest part. Mitch groans and bites his knuckles in an effort to keep quiet.

“You like it, Mitch?” Scott asks in a low, rumbly voice.

“It’s big,” Mitch gasps.

“Yeah. But not too big for you.”

“Please, daddy—”

Scott presses the plug deeper, and suddenly it’s inside him fully; Mitch’s legs spasm and he flails his hands, grabbing for a pillow, the sheets, _anything_ to channel some of the tension. He can feel it inside him, stretching him in a way other toys never could. It’s not that big, he knows it’s not, but it _feels_ huge in him, bulbous and thick even with his hole tight around the narrow base.

Scott presses his thumb to the base, rocks it a little, enough to make Mitch shudder. He’s staring down at Mitch’s ass, at the jewel, and his eyes are hazy with desire. “You look fuckin’ beautiful like this,” he says.

“I want to see.”

“How does it feel?”

“It feels so big, daddy—I want to _see_ , I want to see it, please.”

Scott looks around, but Mitch doesn’t have a mirror in his bedroom. He falters for a moment before pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He holds it carefully and licks his lips, meeting Mitch’s gaze. “You want me to show you?” he asks. His tone is quiet and serious—and this is dangerous, Mitch knows it’s risky to even take pictures like this.

Mitch nods.

Scott doesn’t ask twice.

He nudges Mitch’s legs so he’s positioned just so and angles his phone to get a good view. The shutter sound is turned off, so Mitch can’t tell how many pictures he’s snapping, but he’s taking his time about it. Mitch cocks his hip and poses, grinning helplessly. He can’t resist.

Finally, Scott passes Mitch the phone and lets him swipe through the photos. He took a few pornographic close-ups at first, zoomed in on just the pink gem nestled between his cheeks, but then there are a few more artistic shots that include Mitch’s hard cock, the shadows falling across his pale thighs, the curve of his hip. It’s hard to connect all of these images to himself. It’s beautiful—the plug, the shadows, the dark hair curling around the base of his cock. Mitch shifts his hips and squeezes, feeling the unforgiving hardness of the plug. It’s there, inside him. He looks like _this_. He keeps flicking through the images and finds a few more of his whole body, sprawled on the bed with his legs open, the plug glinting in the low light.

“Can you take more, please?” he asks quietly.

“You sure?”

Mitch catches Scott’s eye and smirks. This can be payback for Scott sexting him to the point of desperation earlier. “I wanna pose for you.”

“Then by all means…” He takes the phone back and opens the camera again. “Show me how hot you are.”

“Easy.” Mitch gets his knees under him and pushes himself upright, legs spread wide. Scott snaps a photo. “What do you wanna see, daddy?”

“Your pretty face.”

Mitch laughs and grabs the discarded bow. The ribbons aren’t long enough to tie around his neck, so he balances it on his head and sticks his tongue out, grinning brightly. He makes a face, purses his lips into a kiss.

“Can I be your present, daddy?”

“Hell yeah.”

He puts two fingers in his mouth. Snap. Bites, shows his teeth. Snap. Drags down his wet lower lip. Snap.

“Turn over, show me that jewelry,” Scott says. Mitch goes down on all fours, back arched. The pink bow tumbles off his head, off the bed entirely. Scott strokes his hand down his spine, pushes him into a deeper bow. “That’s it, yeah, show me that ass, babygirl.”

Mitch reaches back and spreads his cheeks with one hand, twisting so he can see Scott’s face. Scott isn’t watching Mitch’s face anymore; he’s staring at Mitch’s ass, at the pink jewel, the tiny, glittery diamonds. Scott bites his lip and lays his hand flat on top of Mitch’s, tangling their fingers together.

“So fuckin’ hot like this, Mitchy,” he murmurs.

“Does it look good?”

“So good, baby.”

“You gonna come on my ass, daddy?”

Scott drops his phone to the bed and pushes his hand against the outline of his hard cock in his jeans. He rubs himself through his clothes for a moment before he answers, “No. Not your ass. I wanna come all over that pretty face. Turn over.”

Mitch starts to turn but Scott takes over, manhandling him onto his back and holding his arms tight against his sides. Scott kneels over him then, trapping him there, and unzips his fly. He’s not wearing any underwear.

“I wanna touch you,” Mitch whines.

“No, you’re gonna be still for me, babygirl. Pretty like a picture. Open your mouth, maybe I’ll give you a taste.”

“Yes, please, daddy, I want a taste—”

“Shhhh, shh.”

“Fuckin’ choke me with your cock then, daddy, I want you so bad,” Mitch says, lowering his voice to a rough whisper. He clenches his teeth. “Fuck, please, let me taste you, please.”

Scott rocks his hips, thrusting into his hand, and aims his cock down toward Mitch’s face. Mitch licks his lips and opens for him, ready and desperate, but Scott doesn’t bend down to fuck Mitch’s face. He jerks himself only a few tantalizing inches away, and Mitch is overwhelmed by the smell of him. He can practically taste Scott’s cock from here, just by the musk and the memory of it, and his mouth is watering.

He can feel Scott’s thighs tensing when he comes; his knees on either side of Mitch’s arms squeeze tighter, and Scott pitches forward, catching himself with one hand on the headboard to keep from falling on Mitch. He somehow manages to stay silent as his come splashes and drips across Mitch’s cheeks, over the bridge of his nose. It clings to his lips and Mitch licks it off automatically.

Scott slithers down until he’s lying on top of Mitch, stretched out and covering him from thigh to shoulder. His weight presses Mitch down into the mattress, keeps him trapped in place while Scott smothers him in wet, open-mouthed kisses.

“So fucking hot all dirty like this, baby,” Scott growls. His voice is so deep after he comes; it hits Mitch in the pit of his stomach, twists his gut and makes him lose his breath. It’s unfathomably hot to feel Scott’s come on his skin, to have Scott’s tongue chase it and lick it away.

Mitch finds himself rolling his hips—it’s really all he can do, held down by Scott’s weight—and he grunts, shifting as much as he can to find the best angle. Scott’s still wearing all of his clothes, and Mitch’s cock rubs painfully against the abrasive denim that clings to Scott’s hip. He reaches between them and pushes it down, craving skin-to-skin contact.

Scott helps him out but only for a moment, only to get his pants comfortably down around his thighs. Then he grabs Mitch’s wrists and spreads his arms out up by his head. He kisses Mitch, pushing his tongue deep into Mitch’s mouth, devouring him.

“You’re gonna come like this,” he says when he tears himself away. “I can feel how close you are. Just rub against me, baby. This is all you get.”

Mitch strains against Scott’s hold, twisting his wrists and groaning, and Scott shushes him immediately.

“How do you like your present, babygirl? Gonna wear it for me anytime I want? Gonna wear it for me on Christmas like a good girl? Yeah, I know you will. You’ll do anything for me, won’t you? My little slut, you fucking love it.”

“Yes, daddy, anything—” Mitch whines.

“Shhh, baby, what would your parents say, huh? Gotta keep quiet, baby. Keep it secret when you wear it. Gotta pretend everything’s fine for me, right? Pretend like you don’t have a fucking plug up your ass when you open presents in front of everybody. Is it gonna be hard, honey? It’s so big, stretching you open wide for me, fuck.”

Scott keeps shifting his hips, denying Mitch the friction he needs to get off. His cock slides through sweat and precome and Scott isn’t grinding down to meet him, and Mitch is so close to begging. He would, if he didn’t think Scott would slap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“You should see it, Mitchy, how fuckin’ pretty it looks inside you. Fucking glittery and expensive, god, I fucking spoil you, don’t I? But it looked so pretty, I saw it the other day and I needed to see you wear it. I fuckin’ love when you wear things for me, baby.”

“I love it, I love it too, I love when you buy me things, daddy—” Mitch whispers breathlessly. He’s so close, he’s _so close_.

Scott’s mouth is right up next to his ear, his beard tickling and scratching almost more than his gravely low voice. “You’re gonna text me on Christmas morning and fucking put it in, god, you’re gonna tell me how it feels to stretch yourself and how big it feels and how much you fucking love wearing it for me—”

“Oh fuck, yes, god—” Mitch gasps. He clenches around the plug now, and he can see it in his mind’s eye, see how the diamonds press up against his skin. He’s used to the stretch now, but the plug still feels huge inside him, hot and intrusive and smooth, and it tilts just perfectly and massages his prostate, and ohgod _ohfuck_ —

“Yeah, little slut, come for me, babygirl, yes, yes, baby, shh, shhhh, that’s it…”

Scott’s voice fades to background noise, overtaken by the waterfall of sensation washing over Mitch as he comes. It takes him a few breaths to even feel Scott on top of him, to feel Scott’s hands around his wrist. To feel Scott mouthing at his throat, licking and biting and sucking a bruise there.

“That was—Fuck. Oh my god.”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, just relax for a minute.”

“I can’t—I can’t breathe. _Fuck_.”

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” Scott tells him, but his weight shifts as he slides off Mitch to the side. He brings Mitch’s hands between their chests and rubs Mitch’s wrists with his thumbs. “You want me to take it out?”

Mitch can’t think about that yet. He shakes his head. He’s not ready to move. He lets Scott manhandle him into a familiar cuddling position.

Then Scott reaches down between Mitch’s legs to touch the base of the plug. He pushes on it, rocks his hand against it. Mitch can feel it so deep inside him it’s like it’s touching every part of him, like _Scott_ is touching every part of him, all at once. He groans shakily. He’s so overwhelmed by sensation he might cry. He licks his lips and notices his jaw quivering.

“Shhhh,” Scott murmurs. He gathers Mitch in his arms and holds him tight, squeezes around his shoulders. It’s like he’s trapped by Scott again, like when Scott was on top of him, but it’s comforting to be so enveloped by his embrace.

“You were so good for me tonight, baby,” Scott tells him softly. “I take it you liked your present.”

“Fuck yes,” Mitch breathes. “Fucking love it. Oh my god, Scott—I can’t even… I haven’t come that hard in a while.”

“I like how it looks inside you.” It sounds like he’s telling a secret. Mitch can hear the sly smile in his voice. “And I really like that you’re gonna wear it just because I said so.”

“Of course I will,” Mitch replies. He kisses Scott’s prickly chin, rubs his lips against the scruff. “I’m a good girl.”

“Yeah, you are.”

After a few minutes, Scott sighs. “Your parents are probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

“I think they know better than to ask.”

“I wish I could stay tonight, baby. I’ve missed holding you.”

Rather than answer, Mitch grabs a handful of Scott’s shirt and clings to him. He’s not ready for Scott to leave.

“I should get back to my family.”

“Nooo,” Mitch whines.

“You should come over to my place tomorrow.”

“I can’t, my sister’s coming tomorrow. God, I miss you. We’re so fucking codependent. We’re like those annoying couples now.” Mitch groans and buries his face in Scott’s neck. “I love being home, but I miss being _home_.”

“I know.”

Another few minutes pass before Scott suddenly sits up and sneezes violently. He shoots Mitch knowing look. “You let the cats sleep on your pillow, don’t you?”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t think about it.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I need to get out of here anyway. Let’s get cleaned up, c’mon.”

It doesn’t take long for Scott to scrub Mitch’s come from his hip and stomach; his shirt has a couple of spots on it but he doesn’t think anyone will notice in the time it takes for him to go home and change clothes. Mitch is somewhat more of a mess, with streaks of dried come on his cheek and on his cock, and there’s a hickey he won’t be able to hide up near the corner of his jaw.

“Leave the plug in,” Scott tells him as he’s handing Mitch his clothes. “Text me when you’re done washing up and ready for bed.”

Mitch pulls on his pants and shimmies his hips. It strange to wear the plug under his clothes. It feels really obvious, like his parents will definitely be able to notice. Scott spanks him lightly, surprising a gasp out of him.

“And don’t forget, baby. Christmas morning. As soon as you wake up.”

“I’ll text you,” Mitch assures him.

“That’s my good girl.”

They’re finally put together enough to leave the privacy of Mitch’s bedroom. Scott takes a few minutes to say goodbye to Mike and Nel, wish them a merry Christmas, and Mitch follows him to the front door for one last goodnight kiss. Scott indulges him and squeezes his ass a little too, just to tease.

When he’s finished washing out the sink full of measuring cups and bowls and pans and utensils, Mitch leans down over the kitchen counter, resting his forearms on the cool laminate. Bending at this angle really brings the sensation of the plug inside him to the forefront of his mind. He closes his eyes and imagines Scott behind him, stretching him, fucking him over the counter.

He pulls out his phone. **Thanks for my present, daddy. I love being able to feel you inside me when you’re not here. Xoxo.** He bites his lip, feeling warm all over. The very definition of hot and bothered.

Thankfully, Scott’s reply comes immediately. **love u babygirl.**

Then, a few seconds later: **want u spread out naked on ur bed while i jerk off to ur pics**

 **Fuck** , Mitch texts. **Omw. <3**

 

 _fin_.


End file.
